


Sleeping In

by mintedjulep



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 5+1 Things, F/M, Gen, Natasha-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 20:27:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2123562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintedjulep/pseuds/mintedjulep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She’s woken up in hospitals and palaces, psych wards and rooftops. Never once has she considered staying in the bed she slept in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping In

**Author's Note:**

> Number 2 was a huge challenge for me. 
> 
> That is really all I have to say. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this. 
> 
> <3 Minty

1.

She’s stumbling, tripping over her ripped clothes and sobbing as she’s being dragged along a desolate hallway.  
Her tears leave streaks on her soot stained face and she struggles to keep up with her captor, his metal arm gripping her small wrist just enough to bruise.  
“ _Please_ ,” she chokes out in her native tongue. “ _You’re hurting me._ ”  
He does not stop; he only tugs her farther down the flickering hall.  
They stop at a big red door and her captor speaks to her after hours of silence.  
“ _You will soon become resistant to pain. Be prepared_.”  
He opens the door and shoves her into the grungy room.  
She peeks up at him through her tangled red mess of hair, her damp eyes questioning her captor.  
“ _Sleep now_.”  
He closes the door, leaving the small child weeping in her crimson cell.  
She crawls onto the dingy, ripped mattress.  Her body heaving with sobs and desperate cries.  
“ _Please…help…_ ”

2.

She stood at the top of a staircase in her long, glittering white dress, capturing the absolute definition of grace and innocence.  
A large man in a dark suit smirks through his cigar stained teeth from the bottom of the staircase.  
“ _Natalia, my beauty…_ ”  
The man offers his arm to her, and she accepts.  
He leads her through a magnificent palace, with sparkling chandeliers and vaulted ceilings.  
They end up in an enormous bedroom and the man nods to the guards by the entrance who then close the large double doors with a resounding thud.  
The man removes his jacket and drapes it over the arm of a chair in front of the blazing fire.  
She stares innocently back at him.  
The man walks over to her, grabs her forcefully by the back of the neck and roughly forces his mouth against her soft pink lips.  
She struggles and pushes him away.  
“ _Ivan, no…please…”  
_ His eyes turn dark and he rips at her clothes and she screams.  
She’s left wearing very little; her once immaculate hair now disheveled and trailing down her naked back and she cries.  
“ _I am so glad to have created such a beautiful woman_ ,” Ivan says as he grabs her by the throat and forces her down on the bed.  
She shrieks through his kisses and fights to the point of exhaustion.  
When she wakes in the morning, she’s left in the middle of the soiled bed.  
She screams.

3.

They have created her to be a monster.  
A beautiful monster.  
It’s not a coincidence that they’re in the same room, the same bed.  
She has him pinned to the bed and he’s desperately sobbing for mercy.  
She lets him writhe for a moment before she straddles his stomach, her green eyes glinting with mischief and revenge.  
“ _Natalia, no…please…_ ”  
“ _Aren’t you so glad to have created such a beautiful woman_?”  
She doesn’t wait for a response as she drives a blade through his sternum.  
She pulls the blade out of his chest and watches the blood pool in the center of the magnificent bed.  
She wipes the blood on the soiled sheets and sheaths her weapon.  
She slips out the window and into the night, just as the guards burst through the double doors.

4.

She sits on a window sill in Paris and another in Berlin.  
She drinks tea in Rome and coffee in Istanbul.  
Everyday it’s a different place and a different view.  
Everyday her head rests in a different bed. A different mattress. A different cot.  
Sometimes she’s stopping terrorists and other times she’s assassinating politicians.  
She stops running in Budapest when an archer snags her left calf, effectively stranding her on a roof top.  
When he finds her, he reaches his large calluses hands out to her and smirks.  
“You look like you need a nap.”

5.

She requested a Queen sized bed and SHIELD obliged.  
She lays in the center of the large bed, looking around at her plush sleeping quarters.  
She smiles as she presses her hand against the fluffy blankets and the downy pillows.  
She giggles as she rolls around, wrapping the comforter around herself like a shawl.  
She falls asleep happily, her legs tangled in the satiny sheets and her pillows on the floor.  
The archer stops by while she sleeps.  He gently lifts her head and tucks a pillow under her drooping head.  
He covers her with a soft purple throw blanket he brought from his bedroom and tucks her in.  
He slips out without her waking.

+1

Her legs are tangled in sheets and sunshine.  
She wakes up to a heavy arm around her waist and morning stubble on her bare shoulder.  
The archer snores slightly into her hair and he sleepily pulls her even closer to him.  
She breathes in the morning with closed eyes and a smile as she turns and nestles into his chest.  
She’s slept in thousands of beds, cots, mattresses and floors.  
She’s woken up in hospitals and palaces, psych wards and rooftops.  
Never once has she considered staying in the bed she slept in.  
She traces the archer’s jaw line with her fingertip and when he opens his blue eyes and smirks the same smirk he gave her when he extended his hand out to her on a rooftop in Budapest, she realizes that there are definitely some benefits to sleeping in.


End file.
